deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deathstroke vs Cloud
Deathstroke vs Cloud is a What If? Death Battle made by BloodyBloodwork365 to be the Martin Luther King Jr. Day Special. It features 'Deathstroke from DC ''vs 'Cloud Strife' from ''Final Fantasy. All versions will be used, including Arrow ''and ''Advent Children. Description It's Martin Luther King Jr. Day! And what better way for a DBF User to celebrate than with a '''''DEATH BATTLE!? Slade Wilson will be taking on Cloud Strife. Will Cloud be terminated, or can the Soldier Class 01 take down the Mirakuru Warrior? Interlude (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Supersoldiers are a wonder of science fiction. Some of them can be assassins, such as the man who shot Martin Luther King Jr. Boomstick: I am carving that man's face into Mount Rushmore if it's the last thing I do! Today, we have two supersoldier mercenary assassins ready to fight! One's good, the other...probably was the one who shot him. Wiz: Deathstroke, the Terminator. Boomstick: Cloud Strife, Soldier Class 01. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Deathstroke (Cue: Deathstroke's theme) Wiz: Slade Joseph Wilson was born an Australian-American wo the Wilson Family. By lying about his age, he joined ASIS, a miltary organization who strived to protect the world with military dominance. Boomstick: After being a total badass multiple times, Slade got married and had two kids. Only, these guys called the Jackals...destroyed one of the kids' vocal cords. Wiz: Enraged at his failure, Slade decided to rescue Yao Fei from The island of Lian Yu, literally translating to Purgatory. It's also known as Starfish Island in the comics. Boomstick: Yeah, it's the same island Oliver lived on for five years. Well, technically three, but no one really cares about his time in China or Russia. Wiz: Slade truly believed that he had lost his family. When he met Shado, he began to fall in love with her, as did Oliver. Slade decided to tolerate it and get to the mission on hand; stop Edward Fyers and Anthony Ivo. Boomstick: Only, Slade was injected with the Mirakuru to save his life. It then made him go crazy and try to kill everyone, especially Oliver and Ivo after witnessing Shado's death. Poor guy, he's just sad and lonely. Wiz: He's no saint, Boomstick. Slade would return to ASIS after somehow ''losing a fight to Oliver aboard the AMAZO. He would go on to steal ASIS' experimental Prometheum Armor and weapons for his own goals. Those goals: Destroy Star City and make Oliver suffer. '''Boomstick: And be an epic mercenary who can beat up the Justice League and Teen Titans while he's at it! As a Mirakuru Superhuman, Slade can lift more, punch harder, run faster, see faster, smell faster, hear faster, heal faster, and aim better than a normal human even without his depth perception! Oh, his wife and Ollie shot out his right eye.' Wiz: Slade is highly intelligent, manipulating Trigon into giving him pyrokinesis and levitation, figuring out that Red X is Robin, basically planning all the events in Arrow's second season, ecetera. Slade is also an expert in marksmanship, swordsmanship, and martial arts. He's so skilled in bo staff fighting that he can defeat Rene Ramirez in about two seconds with a wooden stick and go toe-to-toe with Robin, who was trained by B A T M A N. Slade's armor has taken hits from Superman and resisted acid before. In fact, the Prometheum used in Slade's armor and weaponry is perfect, as it aids military weapons and ''has a healing factor of it's own, as well ad the ability to absorb energy at a limited capacity. '''Boomstick: Slade's super tough. He can lift, throw, and cut cars with ease, go to-to-toe with Superman and Starfire, and even once took the literal god of combat, Ares, and WON! This was in Injustice. It-it's a great fighting game. Go check it out, it's great.' Wiz: Slade is a master tactitian and planner. He seems to have a way around any problem. One time, he had an army of robots in his likeness. Another, he had 50 Mirakuru warriors just like him only with less skill ravaging Star City. Slade is fast enough to keep pace with Barry Allen and durable enough to have his brain blasted out and regenrate it. Boomstick: However, Slade isn't completely invincible. He can be cured of the Mirakuru and turned human pretty quickly. Also, If you were to cut Slade's head off, his healing powers would turn off instantly, and he'd be dead. Wiz: Slade has been through a lot. He has proven time and time again that provoking the Terminator will result...in a quick demise. Slade: When her body lies aganst your feet....her blood wet against your skin...THEN YOU WILL KNOW HOW I FEEL!!!!! Cloud (Cue: Cloud's theme) Wiz: Cloud Strife was a only a child when he already wanted to join the Illustrious Shinra Corporation. The very same company that created Sephiroth using J.E.N.O.V.A.'s cells. Boomstick: They agreed 'cause they wanted a Zack 2.0, therefore they explosed Cloud to Mako Eenergy, fused him with J.E.N.O.V.A.'s cells, gave him Zack's memories and then gave him Zack's sword, the Buster Sword. Wiz: Cloud rebelled against Shinra after learning their intentions and became a mercenary. He would find friends and a team who would help him defeat Shinra, Sephiroth, and even J.E.N.O.V.A. herself. Boomstick: But we're here to focus on Cloud and his powers. As a superhuman who has J.E.N.O.V.A. DNA and Mako Energy in him, Cloud has superhuman stength, speed, endurance, senses, and a healing factor, which is good, 'cause he gets stabbed and impaled every other day. Wiz: Cloud is a skilled warrior, mastering many swordfighting techniques and inventing his own. He prefers to overwhelm his opponents with brute strength, rather than actually plan for the fight. Cloud also has multiple Materia which he can use to cast spells. Boomstick: The Fire Materia lets him cast Firigga. The Thunder Materia lets him cast Thundugga, and the Ice Materia lets him cast Blizzaro! These sound like Harry Potter spells. Also, thanls to either the Mako Energy or J.E.N.O.V.A.'s cells, Cloud can enter a neon blue state called Limit Break. Wiz: Limit Break amplifies Cloud's physicality and senses as well as allowing him to use multiple attacks. Cross Slash, Blade Beam, Climhazzard, Braver, Finishing Touch, Meteorain, and his Final Smash as well as one of his strongets attacks, Omnislash. Boomstick: He basically slashes you upward, slashes you a million times, and slashes you back down to create a blue explosion. This move is powerful enough to potentially one-shot Kefka, Sephiroth, Dark Samus, Akira Kurusu, and freaking SHULK! Wiz: Cloud has three known armors. Ziedrich, which enhances everything except Materia, Metal Pauldron, and Ribbon, which makes Cloud immune to freezing, paralysis, burning, poison, and sleeping. Boomstick: Cloud's fought Palutena, Rosalina, Galeem, Dharkon, Tabuu, Marx, Dracula, Master Hand, and even Mario, and beat them all, albeit with a few cuts and scrathes. Don't mess with the SOLDIER. Wiz: This isn't to say Cloud's invincible. He is quite rash and can get angered easily. His Limit Break takes time to charge and he can run out of Materia. Boomstick: But no matter how you slice it, Cloud is still one of the most OP Heroes in video game history! Cloud: I can't live in an illusionary world anymore...I will live my life without pretending. Pre-Death Battle (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. We've run the data through all possibilities. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLE! Death Battle (Cue: Ambient Music) A man wearing a dark blue trenchcoat missing a sleeve is walking through what looks like an abandoned facility. He has bright yellow spiky hair and brilliant blue eyes. He also has his hand on the handle of an enormous sword. This is Cloud Strife, SOLDIER Class 01. Cloud walks through the facility and keeps going. He looks around for any suspicious activity. He had been told that horrific experiments were going on here. Suddenly... BANG! (Cue: Intense Music) "Who's there?!" Cloud demands, drawing his Buster Sword and looking around. "So you're the one I was hired to keep busy." A voice replies from the shadows. Cloud whirls around to face the direction of the voice. A man wearing a black and orange mask as well as a military uniform outfitted with all sorts of weapons walks out of the shadows. This is Slade Wilson, Deathstroke. Deathstroke takes out a machine gun and takes aim at Cloud. Cloud gets into fighting stance, ready. FIGHT!! (Cue: Let the battles begin) Deathstroke fires at Cloud, who dodges and slashes at the bullets with the Buster Sword. Slade runs out of ammo and sighs before reloading and taking aim at Cloud. Cloud runs to Slade and slashes at him, but Slade dodges and fires at Cloud point-blank. The bullet brazes Cloud's cheek and Slade kicks Cloud away before jumping back into the shadows. "Don't hide. Fight me, you coward." Cloud demands. Suddenly, Deathstroke lunges out of the shadows and slashes at Cloud, who parries and kicks Slade away. Cloud and Slade engage in swordfight. Neither seems to be winning. The slashes and parrying, the blocks. It is all causing many metallic clangs, the trademark sound of swordfight. Cloud manages to win the struggle and slice Slade in half, but he doesn't bleed, instead, electrical sparks fly out of the Sladebot's body as it falls to the ground. Another Sladebot runs out of the shadows, followed by another, and another, the Mirakuru army follows, making 100 opponents for Cloud to fight. "Limit Break! Cloud shouts before being surrounded by a blue aura. The Sladebots slash at Cloud, who much more rapidly parries the attacks and enters his Ziedrich armor mode. Ziedrich Limit Break Cloud is truly a sight to behold, slashing apart the Sladebots with relative ease, only more and more come in. They seem to be overwhelming Cloud, all the while the Mirakuru army is firing at him. "OMNISLASH!" Cloud roars, using Omnislash to slice apart Slade's entire army in one move. "Impressive." Slade remarks, walking out of the shadows. "But not enough to beat me." (Cue: Deathstroke-Batman: Arkham Origins) Slade jumps to a crate and kicks it towards Cloud, who slashes it apart with relative ease. Slade then runs to Cloud and slashes him. Cloud manages to parry the attack and slash Slade back before grabbing him and throwing him into a truck. Slade takes out a pistol and starts firing. Cloud dodges most of them, but one hits him in the shoulder, which hurts him bad. Cloud casts a healing spell to heal, but Slade uses this time to stab Cloud in the chest and kick him into a metal bar. Cloud grunts and casts Thundugga to electrocute Slade, who dodges the attack and fires at Cloud again. Cloud dodges and casts Blizzaro at Slade, who again dodges. Cloud then casts Firigga at Slade, who sends his own fireballs to counter. Slade flies up above Cloud and creates a beam of fire to melt him with. Cloud dodges the beam and uses Climhazzard to fly to Slade and slice his mask off. Slade roars and whacks Cloud with a bo staff, knocking the supersoldier into a crate. Slade floats down to land on the ground and walks over to Cloud. Slade smirks and takes aim at Cloud. "Good night, kid." Slade says before pulling the trigger, but Cloud dodges behind Deathstroke, who turns to see him. Cloud removes his trenchcoat and reveals his original suit beneath. "Not interested." Cloud replies. (Cue: Fight on!) Cloud and Deathstroke run at each other and slash. Slade manages to cut at Cloud's abdomen and Slade's arm starts bleeding. Slade then runs to Cloud and twirls around with is sword, cutting Cloud over and over again. Cloud yells and uses Cross Slash befoe following with Blade Beam. Cloud then runs to Slade and uses Braver, before finishing off with Finishing Touch, completely draining his Limit Gague. Slade then slashes at Cloud again before throwing his sword up in the air and firing at Cloud with the pistol twice. Slade than flips upward and kicks the sword into Cloud's chest before taking out another pistol and firing them both at Cloud. Slade then runs to Cloud and rips the sword out, cutting him across the chest. Slade then jumps behind Cloud and fires into his spin with a machine gun rifle. BANG! (Music Stops) Cloud falls flat on his face. Slade scoffs. "I knew you wouldn't be any challenge." He says before walking away. ... "...Limit...Break..." Slade turns around to see Cloud surrounded with blue aura and rainbow Smash Ball Aura. Cloud's eyes are pure yellow and his Buster Sword seems to be glowing. Slade draws his sword again and slashes at Cloud, who cleaves the sword in half, breaking off a good portion of Slade's armor. (Cue: Final Fantasy VII-Victory Theme) "Meteorain!" Cloud shouts, summoning six meteors that Slade manages to dodge--except the last one! The meteor crashes into Slade, destroying his armor even more. Slade groans and gets ready to fight Cloud again. Slade draws his Prometheum Sword and runs at Cloud, screaming in rage. "Omnislash." Cloud says before rushing to Slade and slashing him up. Cloud then slashes Slade everywhere, cutting him more and more. Cloud then finishes by slashing Slade downwards, creating a blue explosion. BOOM! Before Slade can make another move, Cloud runs to him and swings the Buster Sword, cutting his head off. (Music stops) Cloud sees a bomb with an S on it before it explodes. Cloud gets back up and puts the Buster Sword on his back before walking away. KO! Explanation (Cue: Wiz and Boomstick) Boomstick: Ah, he just couldn't keep his head in the game. Wiz: There was a lot going on here. Both fighters were exceptional fighters with superhuman abilities, and both could do magic. However, Cloud had what he needed to defeat Slade. Boomstick: Deathstroke may've beaten Superman and Ares, but Cloud's defeated Sehpiroth and Dharkon, that's way better, given this was Base Superman. Wiz: Slade was a better fighter and had a mroe versatile arsenal of weapons, but Cloud had a more varied arsenal of magic, and many of his spells and Materia completely negated Slade's weaponry advantage. Boomstick: Slade may've been smarter in a fight, but brains don't always beat brawns. Especially when those brawns took a SUPERNOVA to the face! Wiz: Slade could also be cured of the Mirakuru, rendering him helpless, while Cloud's abilities could not be removed. Also, Superman destroyed Slade's armor at the third punch, so it's not that ''durable. '''Boomstick: Cloud was also way physically superior with his magic and celluar demigodhood. Slade was only human, he was bound to lose eventually.' Wiz: Slade was smarter, wen't through the superior training, and had a more varied arsenal of weapons, but Cloud's magic, superior physicality, and overall better stats and feats won the day. Boomstick: Slade met his Death at the hands of Strife. Wiz: The winner is Cloud Strife. Trivia This fight was made on Martin Luther King Jr. Day The connections are superhuman mercenary assassins who weild swords and have multiple versions. Non-canon info was included for both fighters. Next Time, on Death Battle A Jackal-like being wearing a metal mask is laughing at a blue hedgehog-like being. A man wearing a green and gold suit with a purple cape and a fishbowl head is fighting a red and blue hero. Polls Did you agree with the results? Yes No Maybe If not, who should've won? Deathstroke Tie Did you like the fight? Yes no Neutral What are your thoughts on the next fight? Infinite will win Mysterio will win Don't care Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Bloodybloodwork365 Category:Assassin Vs. Assassin Themed Death Battles Category:'Mercenary' themed Death Battle Category:'Superhuman' themed Death Battles Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:'Weapon vs Armour' Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:DC vs Final Fantasy Themed Death Battles